


Brown Eyes

by beyonces_fiancee



Series: Ruth and Sabet [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hypnotism, Non-Negotiated Activities, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyonces_fiancee/pseuds/beyonces_fiancee
Summary: “Drink to me only with thine eyes, and I will pledge with mine; or leave a kiss within the cup, and I'll not ask for wine.” ― Ben JonsonRuth and Sabet meet for the first time.





	Brown Eyes

Ruth saw her for the first time from behind at Jillian’s party, across the living room. She was tall. Taller than Ruth, at least, or maybe that was just because of the motorcycle boots she was wearing. Long, thick, coiled hair that Ruth was willing to bet, if she buried her face into it, would smell like argan oil and cinnamon, and maybe fresh sweat. A cut waist, strong shoulders in a tight shirt... And a casual cock to her hip that would look perfect with a thick leather harness strapping on the biggest—not that that was wishful thinking or anything. Ruth could just respect a woman who looked like she knew what she was doing.

Yes! She was talking to Jillian’s ex Vi. Perfect entry point _and_ a great excuse to find out if the mysterious stranger rode more than just motorcycles. Ducking behind the thumping speaker, Ruth strode up to the pair and without stopping to think about what she was about to say, or even think at all, said “Heeeyyyy, Vi, girl! Where have you been?”

Vi turned around and exclaimed in surprise. “Ruth! Now I have _two_ friends here, thank god. Have you met Sabet?”

As she and Vi hugged, Ruth could sideways see Sabet’s gaze flicking across her. Check number one. She felt oddly drawn, her eyes veering back toward Sabet’s as though they were iron filings on a magnet. Even when Vi let her go from the hug and asked her how she was doing, she couldn’t quite pay attention to her own answer, not over the slide of Sabet’s tongue against her whiskey-wet lower lip. She shook her head and keyed back in on what Vi was saying.

“I’m trying not to be a dick,” said Vi, “so I told Jillian I’d come, but she's being fucking weird, so I’m just trying to avoid her. I’m so glad Sabet was here to save me from my sad wallflower life.”

“Seriously,” Ruth said, and laughed. “I’m sorry things are still rough with Jillian. I mean, not that there are still ‘things’ between you two, but still...” What was she saying? Refocus. “Enough of my foot in my mouth.” Vi laughed too, and Ruth abruptly turned to Sabet and said, “So how do you know Vi?”

Sabet looked as though she were considering whether or not Ruth could handle the truth. Her smile was slight, but her eyes were highly amused. “We met at a women’s drum circle. The organizer assigned us as djembe partners because they ran out of loaner drums.”

“She’s into some freaky shit,” Vi interjected. “Ask her about her necklace. I gotta go pee.”

As Vi left, no doubt congratulating herself on the world’s smoothest wingwoman moves, Ruth laughed and inched a little closer. Sabet stretched and grinned down at her. Check number two. When she and Sabet were standing next to each other, she realized, they were nearly the same height. But she still felt like she was looking up at her. She glanced away, blushing, and took a slurp of her drink.

“Aren’t you going to ask me about my necklace?” said Sabet.

Before she could think what to say, Ruth’s eyes were dragged down to where Sabet’s fingers played with a gold and amethyst pendant at the end of a delicate leather cord.

“Vi would be so disappointed if I... didn’t ask,” said Ruth.

“Isn’t it pretty? My mentor gave it to me.”

“Your mentor? Like an old teacher of yours from college?”

“Mm... kind of.” They were both speaking at a loud register, to be heard over the music and the yelled conversations around them. Sabet glanced around and back at Ruth. Her look spoke volumes, apprehensive, excited, sly. “Do you want to get somewhere a little more private?”

Ruth nodded, and Sabet touched her elbow to draw her away. Jillian’s bedroom was up a flight and a half of stairs, all the way down on the right. As they ascended, Sabet’s hand lightly steered her, and slid from her elbow to her lower back. The pit of Ruth’s stomach was starting to flutter. All of Jillian’s housemates’ doors were closed, and the corridor was dark except for the crack of light coming from under the sill. They stepped into the bedroom and shut the door; the wash of music dimmed. Jillian’s bedside lamp already had a scarf over it, and it cast a moody pink glow onto the walls.

“I didn’t mean to be cagy, but I’m not sure whether our conversation will be suitable for the public ear,” laughed Sabet. She sank down onto Jillian’s bed, and Ruth followed suit, their knees touching, denim to bare skin. “I seriously don’t want any of Jillian’s past, present, or future lovers commenting on how evolved my relationship style is.”

“Fair. So,” Ruth said, “mysterious mentors who give out exotic jewelry? Freaky shit, even by Vi’s standards? Please tell me this is going to be an Eyes Wide Shut situation.”

“Ahh-heh.” Now Sabet was the one blushing a little and rubbing the back of her neck. “This might sound a little weird, but it actually kind of is. Have you, uh... have you ever been hypnotized?”

Ruth’s breath caught in her throat. A low thrum caught in her belly. “I’ve kind of always been curious about that,” she lied, and Sabet raised her eyebrows. Her excitement must show on her face. “Actually... I kind of have already done it before. But I don’t really give it up on the first date.”

“No? I gotta ask.” Sabet’s lips quirked, a flash of delight crossing her smile. “Are we counting this as our first date?”

Ruth laughed. Her throat gave an excited squeeze. “I mean, hand-mixed artisanal drinks?” She ran her finger around the rim of her red plastic cup. “Up close and personal in a darkened room? Revealing intimate secrets way too early? Sounds about par for the course for lesbians.”

“I don’t think it’s too intimate to admit that you’re attracted to someone,” said Sabet. “Do you?” Her hand brushed the inside of Ruth’s forearm, slow, from her wrist up to her inner elbow.

“Well,” giggled Ruth, “it depends on how attracted to someone you admit you are.”

Sabet smiled, a long, lazy smile, and settled back against the headboard. “It’s all right, Ruth. You don’t have to admit anything you don’t want to. Just relax.” She extended her leg a little, to press more of its length against Ruth’s leg, and caught Ruth’s eye as she was about to look away. They met and held, hazel and deep, dark brown. “There isn’t any way I could possibly know exactly what you’re thinking, or why your cheeks are flushing, or why you’re touching your lip...”

Ruth jerked her hand down from her mouth and picked up her sweating drink again.

“I know it might seem a little fast for you,” said Sabet, “so you don’t have to think at all about being attracted to anyone, or the things you might want to do. You don’t have to worry at all about what your skin feels like, how hot it’s getting... how you’re starting to feel surprised by how much you want it.”

Hand clutching at her throat, Ruth swallowed, and gazed into Sabet’s eyes. They were so beautiful. “You really think you know what I want?”

Sabet’s eyes were deep brown, like dark upturned earth, like the thickest honey in a dark, warm room. “I don’t know what you want, Ruth. I don’t know how you feel right now. Whether you’re starting to throb. Whether you wish you could slide your hands under your shirt and start caressing, just to relieve a little bit of the tension. Whether your mouth is starting to feel empty, without a kiss to fill it and overspill down your throat. You’re the only one who knows how you’re feeling inside right now.”

Ruth nodded without looking away.

“Look down, Ruth.”

Ruth looked down.

“Do you see my pendant?”

Ruth nodded again. Sabet’s fingertips were playing with it, rotating it back and forth against her breastbone. Its amethyst stone was dull purple in the dim light.

“My mentor gave it to me as a good-luck charm. She said that amethyst has properties of purification and clarity. She told me something else interesting... she told me that if you ask them, people want to tell you the truth. They have it simmering inside them, deep in their belly, and if you open them up the tiniest crack, it comes rising up out of them, almost on the point of boiling.”

Sabet’s lips moved slowly and precisely, curving and pursing around each word. Ruth could almost feel them kissing her, lower and lower. “They spill it all out and it feels incredible. This hot wave pouring out of their mouths, shivering all through them, and leaving them perfectly... empty... and perfectly... satisfied.

“That sounds appealing, doesn’t it, Ruth? To have someone hear you, and see you, and to open your mouth for them and let them drink—you— _in_.”

Ruth took a deep, shuddering breath. The gold filigree clutching the amethyst shone in the lamplight. Spots of color chased one another around the gold wire as Sabet rocked the pendant back and forth.

“That sounds appealing, doesn’t it? Tell me.”

Ruth heard herself say, “Yes.” Her mouth moved before the fog in her brain had time to stir, to settle. Tight against the cotton of her underwear, her pussy throbbed.

“Yes, it does,” purred Sabet. “You don’t have to think anymore. You don’t have to wonder. All you have to do, to tell me all about you, to spill yourself out into my hands, is just... to part your lips a little more. All you have to do is open your mouth.”

Ruth moaned. The mattress creaked as Sabet leaned forward, slowly, making the hairs on Ruth’s arms stand up. She could not do anything but part her lips and inhale. Her lower lip was caught by Sabet’s mouth, pressing softly against hers with a luxurious warmth, a tenderness that took her utterly by surprise. They deepened, softened, strengthened, lingered; Sabet’s hand rose to cradle her face, and Ruth ran her tingling palms over the sleek fabric of Sabet’s shoulders.

The slip and tug of their mouths together was the only thing in Ruth’s mind. A buzz of connection, like a circuit being completed, made one thing of their two selves. Her body was ache, satisfaction, submersion, purity.

Finally, Sabet drew away, leaving Ruth on the lightheaded shore, the fog lifting slightly as she breathed in deep. She felt Sabet’s hand stroking across her thigh. Strangely, when she opened her eyes, the room in its pink glow looked both smaller and just the same as before.

Sabet was looking at her, half sheepish, half proud. She rubbed the back of her neck again. “Welcome to the Eyes Wide Shut experience.”

Ruth flushed, not for the last time, as she heard herself say, “... Can we do that again?”


End file.
